Ni Ko No Shinzou Ga Kutsui Te Ku
by forgottendiary
Summary: Kenshin and Kaoru are left alone in the Kamiya dojo after the Jinhuu arc. Will Kenshin finally reveal his feelings for her? [Complete]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin is owned and copyrighted by Nobuhiro Watsuki, Shueisha Jump, Sony Pictures Entertainment and other related parties. This is only a fan fiction created by me (Nikki). I created it just to get me out of boredom. Characters are used without permission.  
  
Spoiler Warning: Lot's of spoilers. Read at your own risk.  
  
***  
  
This is my first fanfic for RK and I think I messed with this somehow especially with the title. It literally means, "Two hearts beat as one" which is a line I got from RK's second opening song, 1/2 sung by Kawamoto Makoto. (According to info which I get from the net, "Hanbun" is the proper title for the song) I think it really describes my fic for in here, Kenshin and Kaoru reveal their feelings to each other and are finally together. (good riddance!!!) I'm not good at titles and I had trouble with this. Well, amateurs, ya know! Hope you like it.  
  
Updates: Pam-chan, Rubi-chan, Izel-chan, Pinky-chan, thanks for pre-reading this. I miss you all already! Mwaaaahhh!  
  
Thank you to all who reviewed my work!!! [bows head down] All of your reviews are greatly appreciated! Doumo!!! I changed some of the Japanese terms to English (I spared the "oro" thing and the "dono" suffix though) to support a much greater audience, so, I hope you still like it.  
  
Ni Ko No Shinzou Ga Kutsui Teku  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
  
  
The sun was up with its usual greeting to the sky and clouds, the rivers and lakes, the mountains and plants as well, although its very warmth was merely felt while the soft breezy autumn air was at its peak. Everything seems right.even if. but.Kaoru gave out a heavy sigh. What was she thinking? Quiet. That's the word that best describes this day. She thought looking at the dried leaves she was sweeping on the courtyard. There was no Yahiko or Sanosuke around.or even Megumi. All she heard was the soft rustle of the wind against the fallen autumn leaves, the slight chirping of birds and the sound of water and cloth sliding through Kenshin's hand while he was doing the laundry.  
  
It's been almost five months since Enishi's Jinchuu occurred. And since then, many things changed. Sano escaped after a warrant of arrest was issued upon him. Yahiko choose to live his own way, he stayed at Sanosuke's former house (thinking he was of age and Sano told him to do so ) so he left. He would come by the dojo for some time, chatting with his teacher and Kenshin. On the other hand, things weren't the same anymore. Not that they were not good friends, but, things really change. Megumi went back to Aizu. The two girls were with Dr. Genzai on a vacation. And she and Kenshin were left alone as if it was planned to begin new things. But still, why, why why.  
  
Why?. She sighed and paused looking at the empty corridor. Usually, Sanosuke and Yahiko were there when they were fighting over something. Sanosuke would punch Yahiko at the head and the enraged boy would do the same. They would complain and insult her cooking when she cooked the meal. While Megumi would come by teasing her about Kenshin's incompatibility with her.  
  
But, still, she thought clutching the broom in her hand tightly. I miss them so much. She felt her lips curve an involuntary frown while her lids tried to cover the lingering tears which longed to drop. How she hoped those memories would still exist. How she wished they were still here.  
  
Turning her head towards the gate even though she can't explain why she did so, she saw a tall familiar figure dressed in a blue, leather like pants matched with a blue long sleeve with his hand holding something which looked like a katana. Walking nearer the gate, the blur figure seemed to become clear. Saitou Hajime. She thought. What does he want now? She continued to say in her mind while putting aside her broom and walked to greet him.  
  
"Good Morning." She cheerfully greeted bowing low. "What can I do for you?" she continued looking up at him slowly.  
  
"Is Battousai home?" he queried his voice still confident and cold the same way they were since she last heard them.  
  
"Yes, Kenshin is here." She retorted her cheerfulness torn but tried to hide it while she strongly emphasized Kenshin's name as if she was annoyed by Saitou calling him Battousai. "Please wait a moment. I'll call him for you" she continued walking him inside the yard.  
  
***  
  
"Kenshin..." Kaoru's voice rang through Kenshin's ear sweetly as music. There was really something in her voice which made his name sound special which trapped him in a kind of spell which nobody could possibly ever break but Kaoru alone. He questioned himself many times why he haven't asked her to marry him or even tell her he loved her. Hell, he knew she loved him too. They passed many things and up to now they were still together. It was just something Kenshin can't decide. It's as if he's trying to fight his feelings. Is it because of his past? His dark past as Hitokiri - Battousai? But Kaoru already told him many times; from the very first day they met that she didn't care about his past and that she appreciates and accepts all of Kenshin's. His soul, his crimes, the Battousai and all of him.  
  
"Kenshin..." It went again. This time accompanied by faint footsteps slowly suggesting that Kaoru was getting nearer and nearer to him; the thing he always wanted. To be near her. But there was that invisible barrier that kept them apart. The barrier which Battousai made. Kenshin believed that because of him, Kaoru was endangered too may times. Just like when Jineh kidnapped her by the river. And lately, there was Enishi's Jinchuu. The time when Kenshin almost gave up on living because he thought she was dead. When he saw her dead body with a cross shaped scar on her cheek, her lifeless form pinned to the wall by Enishi's sword, he engraved it in his mind that it was all his fault. And all of those wouldn't happen if she hadn't met him. But no, it was a nightmare. A nightmare that haunted his heart and mind. And he thanked God he woke up from it.  
  
I am not worthy of her. I would only endanger her. Kenshin thought. She's willing to give me everything that would make me happy, satisfied and complete. And what do I give her in return? A heavy burden loaded up by my past. That would never be called love. It would be selfishness if I keep her to myself. She needs to be happy. But I lo---  
  
"Kenshin..." the voice repeated his name for the third time accompanied by Kaoru's gentle tap on his shoulder. That touch seemed to free him from the spell which separated him from dreams and reality.  
  
"Oro!~ " Kenshin freaked out as his senses returned to him one by one. "I'm very sorry, Kaoru-dono." He said politely shifting his sight from the laundry in the wooden basin to Kaoru's face bowing his head low. "What can I do for you Kaoru-dono?" he asked looking up to her.  
  
"Ummm, Saitou's waiting in the courtyard. I think he wants to talk to you." She returned looking to where she came from and then back to Kenshin.  
  
Saitou. Kenshin whispered inwardly as his eyes flashed at the thought. What does he want now? I already turned Enishi to him. What does he want now? The question boggled his mind.  
  
"Kenshin?." Kaoru's voice and eyes were part questioning part demanding. Questioning Kenshin's acts and demanding he see Saitou at once.  
  
"Oro!" "Y-yes. I shall go and see him now." He returned as if he was trying to tell Kaoru everything's okay and fine.  
  
Kaoru watched him stand up from where he was sitting cleaning up his hands and walked off to meet Saitou at the courtyard. Her blue eyes were filled with questions. She didn't understand why she felt this way to herself and to Kenshin. And Kenshin to herself. Something was wrong. Sure, it was usual for him to act that way, especially in front of her considering the politeness and the -dono suffix. But something was totally not right. Something out of the ordinary. Something very... different...  
  
***  
  
"Ah, you're here." Saitou greeted him with his usual coldness as Kenshin walked towards him. "I was beginning to get impatient." Focusing his sight to Kenshin's body standing next to him. "But I remembered Yamagata order me to bring something for you." He said while getting something from his pockets. "Here!" throwing him a small bag made of cloth tied with a string.  
  
Kenshin carefully but quickly caught the bag. His violet eyes curious at the small bag at his hand which was neither heavy nor light.  
  
"Open it... Saitou returned while cupping his hand to start the fire in his cigarette.  
  
"Oro?!" Kenshin's eyes widened. His voice rang with a sense of puzzlement. The bag contained a handful of money. Enough to buy something very expensive, but even if he did, there would still be a lot to be left.  
  
"Yamagata sent it. He said it was a sign of his gratitude for all the things you contributed to the government." Saitou explained punctuating the two sentences by smoking out the cigar's smoke while placing his other hand inside his pockets.  
  
"I, I really don't need this kind and amount of money." Kenshin's voice was hesitant. His hand raised up to Saitou as if giving it back to him.  
  
"Keep it." Saitou returned as he started to walk away. "You'll need it more than what you think you'll need it for" he added his voice part teasing and encouraging as he looked back to Kenshin with a slight grin then to Kaoru's far figure in the backyard sweeping the remainder of her work.  
  
Kenshin gazed at Saitou's departing figure while walking out of the dojo leaving him puzzled and then shifted his gaze unto Kaoru. Kaoru. Kaoru. Kaoru. he thought. Her name echoing through him.  
  
On to Chapter 2  
  
Author's note:  
  
1. This fic may look very selfish for it lacks many of the main characters. But on Sano and Megumi's part, they really both left after the Jinchuu arc with the same reasons stated above respectively. As for Yahiko, he did take Sano's house coz Sano told him."To give Kenshin and Kaoru some privacy" sometime in Volume 28 when he left for the U.S. (But on the extra volumes Watsuki-sensei made, he came back from China) Moreover, Kenshin and Kaoru got married and had this cute, cute baby boy, Kenji at the last volume. It is wrong that Saitou appear here because he also left and was commissioned in another town in Japan. His existence in my fic is only a plot building thing. (Sumimasen Saitou-san for belittling you) But, hey it's my fic and the very idea of Kenshin and Kaoru all alone is what makes me go crazy (believe me I was when I was writing it.)  
  
2. For the money thing I really didn't put the exact amount (considering I wasn't born yet to know the exchange rate at that time! Gosh!!! 1880's!!! and I had a hard time scanning through books. The farthest year I saw was during the 1900's) and I was scared to mess history up so I decided to play safe.  
  
4. Thanks to Nee-san Izel and Nee-san Pinky for listening to me when I was creating (Err, babbling) its pattern and encouraging me to improve it. Nee- san Izel, your attachment was good. But I prefer romance this time instead of comedy. (Usually, I hate romance and all those stuff, but when it comes to Kenshin and Kaoru, were talking different) 


	2. Chapter 2

Doumo Arigatou gozaimasu minna-san for reading and reviewing! Yup, he did get the ring when he left in the morning.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Stupid Kenshin!!! Kaoru exclaimed from within her. Her anger seemed to add more heat to the water of the tub that she was in while taking her usual bath before going to bed.  
  
"He's trying to hide something from me." She whispered to herself while wiggling her fingers in the water in front of her vigorously and harshly. Kaoru was really mad because Kenshin was acting very strange ...since Saitou came to speak with him the other day. This morning, Kenshin left without telling her making her worry to even think that the Mibou no Oukami challenged him to a duel or worse, needed his help again to stop another madman on the loose just like Makoto Shishio. But before lunch, Kenshin came home unnoticed just like the way he left.  
  
Kaoru's mind dwelled into their quiet supper that evening.  
  
***  
  
The table was set when Kaoru stepped inside the dining room. Kenshin merely nodded and looked at her. The only word that broke the silence before they ate was "Itadakimasu". After that, it was again complete silence.  
  
This silence is deafening. Kaoru thought to herself looking at her food as she picked it with her chopsticks. Mou, I can't believe I would ever wish that Sano or Yahiko be here to insult me or tease me and compare my horrible cooking to that of Kenshin's. That would really be an excuse to get noisy and to break the silence.  
  
Kaoru . Kenshin thought to himself while the silence also bothered and annoyed him. But no matter what subject he chose to talk with her, it's seemed irrelevant. Taking a quick glance to Kaoru, he also noticed the silence ripping through her as well.  
  
He sighed cursing himself and asking why he was acting, why they were acting as if they were strangers to each other. He felt like he wanted to tell her he loved her for that was the only thing he felt he knew at that time.  
  
No. This is not the right time to tell her. Don't rush her. Wait for the right moment. He said quietly as if controlling himself. But, when is? When is the right time!?! Dang it! They've almost known each other for a year, lived in the same house, went through many storms together. When you come to think of it, they are almost inseparable. As if nothing could knock them down. They were such in a way an "Eternal Couple".  
  
The silence ended as dinner did too. Escaping their mouths the word, "Gochisouma deshita". And that was it. Silence again wrapped around them. Kenshin proceeded to clean the table and wash the dishes. Kaoru watched his graceful movements from her bangs. The silence was really deafening as if she wanted to cry or bang her head against the wall. But that would lead to embarrassment. What would Kenshin think if I cry In front of him? With.without any reason at all??? Kaoru thought her lips quivering.  
  
Kenshin seemed to notice it but made no effort to console her. Thinking the same things Kaoru thought What would she think if I.I comfort her without any reason at all???  
  
But, wasn't 'this' a reason?  
  
Unable to hide it, but was afraid to let it out, Kaoru swiftly but quietly raised herself up and went out of the room. Kaoru, if you only knew. Kenshin whispered to no one as he deftly watched Kaoru go out leaving him in a state of loneliness. A feeling he feels when Kaoru's away from him. The same thing he felt when he saw her corpse. She, he was lifeless at that time. Her laughter, her voice, her smile. All the things he would ever want or need in this world, was in Kaoru's very soul. Things that color his lonely world. The things that make him complete. It's as if, she was his very life.  
  
And his weakness.  
  
***  
  
"Kenshin! you'll see, after I finish my bath I'll yank you out of your bed and slap you until you tell me what's wrong!!!" she yelled her voice fierce but was nearly heard.  
  
Impatient, she got up, standing in the water pouting, she pulled the towel from one of the stools and wrapped it around her. As if she was stomping, she removed her right leg from the water and into the ground. She was about to do the same with the left when unfortunately, she lost her balance, she slipped. She felt her body weighing down the floor her head hitting one of the edges of the tub causing a slight deep scrape in which blood came out. She felt the blood run near her ear. Her body was slowly going numb. Her eyes heavy. And then, total darkness.  
  
***  
  
Kenshin was outside walking through the polished corridor towards his room. He paused and seemed to get something from his gi. But before he could get it, he heard the noise from the bath house telling him something or someone fell badly but wasn't quite sure what it was. He walked quickly to the bath house unaware of what had happened.  
  
Standing in front of the closed door, he hesitated to enter for he knew all too well that Kaoru was inside the bath house in this kind of time blushing at the thought that he really knew her. Even the time it takes for her to take a bath. But somehow, his instincts were telling him to go inside.  
  
Just to be sure not to do the same mistake he did almost a year ago when they first met; entering the bath house while Kaoru was, wherein Kaoru threw a wooden water scooper to his head for he mistakenly thought she was drowning herself in the tub. Smiling at the memory, he knocked twice and called her name, "Kaoru-dono. Are you in here?"  
  
No answer. He called her again just to play safe. Opening the door slowly, he was surprised that no one was inside the tub his smile turning somewhat into a frown, his mouth open. Peeking inside he was shocked to find Kaoru's unconscious body lying on the floor while her hair spread about forming what seemed to be a deep black curtain.  
  
"Kaoru!!!" he cried in a trembling voice his eyes widened with worry. Worried he was, for he unconsciously dropped the -dono closing the huge gap between them. He rushed to her knelling with one leg. He looked at the fallen stool beside the tub and saw Kaoru's sleeping robe wallowing about. He pulled it and put her in it to cover her partly undress body.  
  
He carried her putting his right arm on her nape and the other on the bends of her legs. But then, before he could carry her completely, he felt something moist running through his palms with a very familiar scent. A scent he haven't smelled for a long time and wished never to smell it again. Blood?!... He thought examining his palm then shifting to her head to see if her fall caused much damage. Good. It's not that serious. She's safe. He sighed in relief when he realized that her cut was not that bad and threatening.  
  
Carrying her to her room, he laid her gently on the futon and covered her gently with a thick blanket ensuring she was warm and protected from the cold breeze hushing outside. After lighting the candle inside the dark room, he rushed to the laundry room to find some strips of linen which he thought would be helpful.  
  
Going back to Kaoru's room, linen on his hand, he knelt quietly beside her carefully wrapping the strips around her head to keep the blood from running and carefully applied some balm from the remainder he once used to cure his wounds.  
  
Taking his callused hand to her hair, which felt like silk, he carefully set them to fall to her back. The scent of jasmine filling his senses as he drew it back. Beautiful. he thought scrutinizing Kaoru's sleeping form. Her lids covered her enchanting blue eyes. The eyes which Kenshin worshiped and adored from the very beginning. There was really something in them that reflected Kaoru's innocence. Her vibrance and enthusiasm. Her very soul. It was like he was journeying all his life just to find them. He felt like Kaoru's very personality gave him something nobody could ever give. a reason to live.a reason to be happy and cherish every passing moment that comes.  
  
I love you. Kaoru. A voice from inside Kenshin whispered as it separated him from the real world, leaving him in a place dark but unusually safe.  
  
He was surprised. Was that me? He asked unsure of what just he had heard. It's true, I love her but.I.I don't deserve her. Kenshin finally admitted to himself.  
  
But I do deserve her. Came the voice again.  
  
What the-?!. But. Kenshin asked to no one but himself turning around in the midst of the darkness that had engulfed him.  
  
We both need each other. I love her and she loves me. I can't live without her. The voice rang again echoing in his troubled mind.  
  
Kenshin was both astonished and confused. Was he the one telling all of those? Something inside him was nearly assuring him. A second later, his mind involuntarily flashed the many memories he had shared with Kaoru and Kaoru with him.  
  
The time we first met, when she yelled at me. She yelled for Hitokiri- Battousai to stop. The time she nearly got herself killed. ---Her abduction by Jineh by the riverside. When I almost killed.again.but she stopped me from doing so. ---When I left her for Kyoto. ---and when Enishi had his jinchuu. A time when I thought I almost lost her. When I almost failed her and myself as well. And that. that. will never happen for I won't allow it. I love her and I won't allow anything to happen that might make me loose her. Never again. And never will. I love you Kaoru...  
  
At that, Kenshin returned to reality suddenly realizing what he had said. What his mind and heart were trying to tell him for a long, long time. Kenshin, you are stupid! I was a fool.I was a fool that I tried to keep this all inside of me. I tried not to listen.I was stubborn. I kept my happiness and Kaoru's happiness to myself. I now understand it. I love her.  
  
He sighed a little bit. His sigh a happy one. Lowering his head and leveling it with Kaoru's he pressed a light kiss unto her forehead. Kaoru, although unconscious seemed to have felt it which made her lips curve a gentle smile. Seeing her subconscious response, he felt as if he was floating. He felt so complete and satisfied. He felt his burdens fade away into thin air. He felt his worries vanish as well as his cruel past. There was just one thing left for him to do before anything. tell her.  
  
On to Chapter 3  
  
  
  
Author's note:  
  
1. It is well-mannered to say Itadakimasu when you eat in Japan. It literally means, "I'm going to eat." It might sound too formal for RK but I decided to put it in. After all, Japanese people are really that traditional.  
  
2. Gochisouma deshita literally means, "Thank you for the feast." It is well-mannered to say this after eating. ^-^x  
  
3. Ne? What do you think? Too mushy??? 


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3  
  
Kaoru slowly opened her heavy lids. Her eyes were greeted by the ceiling of her room. It was dark even though the candle flickered beside her for her eyes weren't quite adjusted to the dimness of it just yet. Drowsily, she got up to her elbows her head still a little throbbing. She held her head and found a linen wrapped around it about thrice, her hair falling past her waist in straight, jet black locks. She was even more surprised when she saw she was wearing her sleeping robe but the towel she used earlier to wrap around her was still there. Sitting on her futon, she removed the towel that wrapped her fragile feature and carefully tied her yukata. I remember now. I slipped and.Kenshin!!! She felt touched and embarrassed. Touched at how Kenshin cared for her and embarrassed at the thought of how Kenshin had found her.  
  
Slowly and noiselessly, she got up shivering a little when she felt the cold air hit her skin entering the shouji which was half open. Cold. It's really cold now. Maybe because it's nearly winter. I'm sure tonight or tomorrow, snow will fall. Kaoru thought rubbing her bare hands. But before she could give those things more thought, she saw a familiar figure sitting in the corridor near the entrance of her room partially lit by the moon light.  
  
Kenshin. she thought blinking. Such stubbornness! She scolded no one, her eyes narrowing. If he wanted to look over me, he could have stayed inside my room or at least at his room.but not to stay out in the cold. His actions were both touching and annoying to Kaoru's part. Pulling the blanket from her futon in an attempt to put it around Kenshin, she brought it outside, her footsteps were as quiet as a mouse.  
  
"Here.use it" she silently said not wanting to startle him while placing the blanket over his shoulders passing his back. And then sitting herself comfortably next to him. "You better get inside. It's getting cold." She continued looking up to the night sky highlighted by the twinkling stars and the moonlight marred by floating clouds. She shifted her gaze to Kenshin.  
  
"Kaoru - dono?!" Kenshin exclaimed looking at her surprised. "You should be the one using it. I really don't need it." He continued his soft eyes staring at her.  
  
"No." She protested shaking her head a little to emphasize her words. "You've been out here in the cold for too long. And, I don't need it that much." She added her voice both caring and persuading accompanied by her signature faint smiles.  
  
It was true, Kenshin was out in the cold for too long. But it was a different kind of coldness. It was suffrage. He suffered in the coldness, in a world barren and lifeless. A world Hitokiri-Battousai made. He stayed there for almost ten years. But was taken in into a world of warmth, comfort and happiness which was Kaoru's world. A world that took him in. Giving him everything he needed. Happiness.Comfort.and Kaoru's unconditional love.  
  
"You do." Kenshin returned feeling his heart melt at her initial reaction. He bridged the gap between them. His arm scooped her from her shoulder down to her waist to cuddle her next to him the blanket covering them both.  
  
Kaoru was surprised. But Kenshin's smile assured her. Feeling warmth and surety in his hold, she nestled her head in the crook of his neck. Remembering her promise to herself that she would scold Kenshin, she decided to speak out to break the silence which was now again building. "Kenshin, are you trying to hide something from me?" she finally said in low, patient tones.  
  
"Hmmm? What was that?" he returned looking down at her his eyes sparkling at the sweet figure resting against him.  
  
"You see, you're not like your self lately since Saitou came here the other day. Are you hiding something from me?" she asked again. To Kenshin, those words were his cue.  
  
Now. "Unfortunately, yes." he uttered his voice making a low chuckle.  
  
Kaoru's eyes widened at that. She felt her heart might shatter. Was he again going to leave her? She planned to stare up at Kenshin but his hold tightened preventing her to move. It was if he was going to say something, so she calmed down.  
  
"Kaoru." He said in a soothing tone finally finding his voice. "I was trying to hide and to fight my feelings for you. I thought.I thought I was unworthy of you and your love for me. But you proved me wrong. When I watched you sleep hours ago, everything came into place. Honestly, I realized that I couldn't live without you. That I needed you more than anything else. Your innocent face seemed to tell the whole story. That you set me free. You accepted me no matter who I was. Forgive me, if I was so selfish.to you and to myself. that I kept it for so long." After saying those words he felt full and satisfied. As if he was renewed.  
  
"Ken.shin" Kaoru whispered his name her voice shuddering as tears were involuntarily streaming down her beautiful face. "I feel the same way too.Had always felt that way." She softly uttered. "Before.before you came into my life, I was really lost and lonely. My Mother and Father were gone. I felt useless. Like, I wanted to die. But then, you, you came along and everything changed. You made me strong." Kenshin had to smile at that. Feeling his hold lighten, she looked up at him her face made even more immaculate by her flushed skin.  
  
Kenshin looked at her for some moment with loving eyes. Taking her trembling right hand in his, he took a small box from his gi covered by velvet. Kaoru looked at it with curiosity while Kenshin opened the case revealing a sparkling diamond ring which even sparkled more as the moon shone through it.  
  
Carefully, he fitted the ring unto her slender ring finger while Kaoru's eyes watched in amazement and happiness. Before Kaoru could say anything, he wrapped his hands tightly around her making her numb for some moment. Burying his face to her hair, he whispered in his most gentle voice, "Kamiya Kaoru, will you marry me?"  
  
"Oh yes! Of course, Himura Kenshin." she returned her words no more than a whisper but was just audible for Kenshin to hear. Her lips curved a smile while her hands held his back her tears abating from her eyes.  
  
Releasing her slowly while his left hand remained in her shoulder, the other gently cupping her face, Kenshin gazed at her lovingly. Nope, our business is not yet complete. He thought while his gentle gaze turned to a mischievous stare. "I love you Kaoru." his voice a mere whisper. Closing his eyes and drawing her closer to him once again, he tilted his head leaning forward to kiss her.  
  
Kaoru readily gave in closing her eyes as well, her hands over Kenshin's nape. The kiss was full of passion, love and enthusiasm. Characteristics that reflect them both. It lasted for the longest time. But slowly ended when both felt something cold hit their skin gently. Looking up, they saw snow. Snow and Ice the both of them thought. Endless snow white and all were falling as if heaven sent it to congratulate them both.  
  
Smiling at the thought, Kenshin slowly carried Kaoru. One of his arm in her shoulder and the other at the folds of her legs.  
  
"What are you trying to do?" Kaoru ended her statement with a low giggle in a teasing voice with her other brow raised up looking at Kenshin.  
  
"Well, I thought you said we should get inside." He silently chuckled. "It's getting cold." he added his words almost a whisper as they brushed against Kaoru's ear.  
  
"But, from what I remember, I only said you." she returned her mouth forming a grin while she closed her eyes feeling Kenshin's whisper against her ear making her shiver.  
  
"Ah, Sorry... My mistake." Kenshin said with a low chuckle as he placed a kiss below Kaoru's ear while he continued to walk to his room slowly opening the door.  
  
"Aren't we a little too early for this?" Kaoru said finally opening her mystique blue eyes slyly looking at Kenshin while her voice seemed like she wanted to laugh.  
  
Kenshin once again placed a kiss on her chin. Using it as an excuse to keep himself from laughing while Kaoru gently closed her eyes again. He smiled. His face trying to be innocent by a little chuckling which was proportioned by Kaoru's sweet giggle. With his beloved in his hands, completeness settled inside his heart as well as Kaoru's. Carrying her, he entered the room and shut the door behind them while the first snow of winter dropped gently and generously to the earth making Tokyo a palace of shimmering white by the morning.  
  
  
  
Owari  
  
Mariel Raizza G. Argonza Written May 23, 2001 Revised April 14, 2002 Nikki_Himura@Yahoo.com  
  
  
  
Author's note:  
  
Yatta!!!! I finished my fanfic at 11:50 PM (draft) and finished typing it about 3:00 this afternoon (May 25, 2001) I'm a bit tired but it's worth it.  
  
Anyway, this story's ending came out from nowhere I had a hard time working it out and here you are!!! But, behind the closed door, that's not my business anymore ne, Izel-chan? You decide how's it.well.ya know. To put it in another way, I'm not that naughty now. Some other time, (hey, I'm not planning to go lemon!!!) I guess. A sequel? Yeah. Maybe I hope so.  
  
Arigatou to my computer and lampshade---my companions in finishing this. And of course, Kami-sama. Thank you for giving me the talent of writing.(forgive me though for the WAFFY things.)  
  
This fic is dedicated to Izel-chan and Pinky-dono---my inspirations. As I said a while ago, thanks for listening to me when I was making its draft. Trust me you'll both be the first to hear the next!!! Arigatou gozaimasu!!!  
  
About the ring thing, I originally planned it to be garnet co'z it's my birth stone and symbolizes fidelity or surety of love. But considering diamond as the most expensive and endearing of all stones and of course the fact that Kenshin had the MONEY, diamond won. 


End file.
